Acacia's Full Course
Acacia's Full Course (アカシアのフルコースメニュー, Akashia no Furukōsu Menyū) is composed by a list of the most legendary ingredients hanging from the Gourmet World, with these being the Top of the top. As evident, it is one of the reasons Acacia is considered the greatest and strongest Bishokuya ever, due to the rarity of the ingredients their level is inmeasurable therefore representing his might. It is said that once one eats the entire Full Course of Acacia, said person will gain complete mastery over their Gourmet Cells. Menu List Description *'Hors D'Oeuvre: CENTER' is said to be a mysterious ingredient inside Acacia's Menu, it is apparently capable of resurrecting the dead being therefore called the Ultimate Revival Ingredient, being located on the Secret Continent of Pangaea. It seemingly gives birth to all the creatures on the Planet, being the origin of everything. Ingesting CENTER gives a sentiment of rebirth. *'Soup: PAIR' is the strange soup inside Acacia's Menu, it is apparently the testicles of the Monkey King although it was also shown in the Birth Cry Tree in large quantity making a planetarium of sorts. The liquids from the fully prepared PAIR can show to not only fill the stomachs of multiple creatures from a few drops, but it can heal even the most impossible of wounds. It also allows anyone who drinks it to see into the Spirit World and enter the Back Channel via the Food Spirit Door. *'Fish Dish: ANOTHER' is the mysterious aquatic creature inside Acacia's Menu, which lives in between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead although it was said to be located in the Stardust River. It created the Back Channel long ago by surpassing the speed of light. As with PAIR, ANOTHER is found in many as it has children. Tasting ANOTHER will grant one the capability of tasting things which were previously inedible. *'Meat Dish: NEWS' is the mysterious "beast" inside Acacia's Menu, being mainly represent as a pillar of bright meat. Unlike any other food, NEWS has no flavor unless one has already eaten ANOTHER. It allows those who have eaten it the power to make their cells' division to exceed the speed of light, allowing for the creation of Back Channels. *'Main Course: GOD' is the most mysterious and greatest ingredient of all Acacia's Dishes, with it being so delicious it once stopped a World War and was the trigger to the Gourmet Era. Apparently it is said GOD only appears during the Gourmet Solar Eclipse, being held responsible for the extinction of many species due to its hungry nature. GOD is the combination of all ingredients' flavors throughout the planet's history, being the ultimate epitome. *'Salad: AIR' is the strange salad in Acacia's menu, AIR is actually a fruit of air that grows in the Giant Air Tree. It is said to possess so much air that it could fill up the entire atmosphere of a planet. When prepared, AIR has the capability of improving one's oxygen intake and allow many to survive for months without needing another breath of air. *'Dessert: EARTH' is the mysterious dessert inside Acacia's Menu, it apparently took one entire month for Yosaku to properly revive it. It is revealed to be a large Ice-cream shaped plant and is said to inhabit the sweetness of the entire planet. One taste of it can give someone an incredible rush of energy and is said to be the perfect balance with the Back Channel ingredient, NEWS. *'Drink: ATOM' is the mysterious drink inside Acacia's Menu. It is revealed to originate from a volcano, which spews it out with enough force to enter space before falling down and becoming a waterfall. Considered one of the most difficult ingredients to prepare due to the high concentration of toxins that it has when it renters from space. It allows those who have tasted it to see things which were invisible. Gallery Food_Kings_Rewards.jpg|The result on specific body parts for eating a Food King. Trivia *Just by eating one of the eight ingredients in Acacia's menu, the Four Heavenly Kings gained mastery over the cells at their left arm, it is unknown how much control each ingredient gives considering one's compatibility may affect this. Though it's supposed each give control to over a body part. **Recent chapters of the ANOTHER Arc confirm this, each ingredient gives control to an specific body part. *No admin approval is needed for use of this ingredient, provided someone gives a proper explanation of how their character obtained it. Category:Full Course Menu Category:Acacia's Full Course